Automated industrial systems have field devices that monitor, control, and operate an industrial process. The field devices communicate with a control processor through a trunk that transmits power to the field devices and transmits data signals (which can include operating commands) between the control processor and the field devices. The field devices each attach to the trunk via a spur or branch connection. The field devices can be distributed throughout the industrial plant, and the data transmittal rates allow essentially real-time control of the process.
Standardized power and communication protocols have been developed for distributed control systems. For example, the Foundation Fieldbus protocol is an all-digital, serial, two-way communication system that sends DC power and signals over a twisted two-wire trunk cable and enables the control processor to communicate with and control a number of field devices. Other known distributed control systems include the Profibus PA and Ethernet-based control systems.
Field devices may be located in hazardous areas of the plant that present the risk of fire. Hazardous areas are identified by class as to the nature of the risk. Flammable gases are in Class 1 areas, combustible dusts are in Class 2 areas, and ignitable fibers and flyings are in Class 3 areas. Class 0 is a safe area without fire risk.
Hazardous areas are further identified by division and zone as to the level of fire risk. Division 1 identifies areas in which the fire risk is a continuous presence (Zone 0) or in which the fire risk is present only during normal operations (Zone 1). Division 2 identifies hazardous areas in which the fire risk is not expected (Zone 2), but if the risk does occur it is present for only a short period of time.
Distributed control systems having field devices located in hazardous areas may be intrinsically safe. Intrinsically safe control systems are designed so that the energy released during an electrical fault is insufficient to cause ignition within the hazardous area. The voltages and currents in the entire control system are reduced to limit the energy release to below the ignition point.
The problem with an intrinsically safe control system is that the limited power available in the system may be insufficient to operate all the field devices in the system, including those in safe areas.
Other control system approaches have been developed that provide sufficient power to operate all field devices, while still providing intrinsic safety for field devices in hazardous areas.
In the entity approach, safety barriers are provided when transitioning from a safe area to a hazardous area. The barrier provides a limited number of spurs that extend into the hazardous area, and limits the amount of current available to the spurs. The limited current limits the number of field devices that can be attached downstream from the safety barrier. For many industrial plants, providing and connecting a large number of separate and discrete safety barriers is expensive and takes up much valuable space.
In the FISCO approach (developed for fieldbus), the system is looked at as a whole. Every part of the system, including specialized power supplies and connections, has to satisfy strict limits. FISCO solutions also require engineering analysis, and so tend to be expensive and complex.
Thus there is a need for an improved interconnectivity approach to control systems that enables the control system to provide sufficient power to operate all field devices while still providing intrinsic safety for field devices in hazardous areas, without discrete safety barriers or specialized power supplies or connections.